What Happens, Happens
by SoldLotus
Summary: Frisk is just a normal teenage girl who doesn't like talking, likes to flirt, and may look a lot like a boy, but she somehow finds herself in the Underworld, a place full of monsters! She brings a certain flower around with her in hopes of at least surviving, but how is Flowey suppose to be a bad influence if the girl is lazy and very undetermined?
1. Chapter 1

16 Year Old Female Frisk

Language Warning

"[signing]"

"talking"

'thinking'

/\/\/\/\/\

She had no recognition of what happened, but when she opened her eyes, she knew one thing for sure.

She was fucked.

If above her was where she had fallen down, she definitely wasn't going to risk her life finding a way back up.

The human gave a groan as she sat up and stared in the distance to wait until her eyes adjusted to the dark underground she was in.

'So this is how my life is going to end.' She thought with a deadpanned face as she looked around to notice that the only spot with any form of life that she could see.

Picking a flower, she weighed her chances of survival as she got rid of each pedal. 'I'll die, I'll survive, I'll get murdered, I'll live, I'll starve, I'll suffer but still survive..'

The process continued until the flower foretold her future of survival, but still being unconvinced, she picked up a few more flowers to get the same result until-

"Howdy! I'm Flow- ow ow ow! IS THAT HOW YOU GREET SOMEONE?! FUCKING STOP!"

She looked shocked and scanned the room with her eyes only to hear the sound come from her hands.

"IT'S THE FLOWER TALKING, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

The girl's eyes widened before spinning the flower around to find that it did indeed have an annoyed and infuriated expression to its face.

The flower seemed to continue scolding her and demanded to be put down and whatnot, but she didn't pay attention as she stared at it in awe.

'I wanna keep it..' she thought happily as she caressed its leaves before scooping dirt into her jacket pocket and sticking the flower inside.

"Wha- I AM NOT SOME KIND OF PET! YOU CANNOT JUST KEEP ME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

With those words, some white seed looking objects propelled towards her.

She grabbed one and swatted the others away then inspected the one that she had caught.

They were indeed seeds.

She looked towards the flower to see it sweating. "What did you just.. how did you.."

Before the flower could say anymore, both paused at the sound of footsteps approaching.

Flowey immediately ducked down inside your pocket as if to hide his existence from whatever he knew approached.

A furry goat (cow?) appeared from the shadows where she stared. 'It's kinda cute.'

"Are you okay?"

'What the fu-'

The human ran right past the monster thing. 'Nope, not today Satan!'

"Wait! You'll endanger yourself if you run too far!"

"It's not correct, but if you step on all the buttons and flip the switch, it'll open the door. Hurry, before she reaches us!" Flowey yelled in what seemed to be an amused voice as he stuck his head out the pocket.

The girl decided to comply with the flower and boosted through the door.

She completed the next few puzzles with the flower's help, but swam through the water when approaching the spike room, not daring the risk of death.

It wasn't long until she made it to a cute little house with a somewhat withered black tree out front of it.

The girl entered the house and looked around for a while deciding to take a bit of food.

She entered the hallway after snorting over the circled joke in what might've been a journal of sorts. She stopped to fix herself in the mirror.

She had a light brown pixie haircut that was inspired by Edie Sedgwick, and though she looked feminine with the huge eyes (that she kept mainly closed because of light sensitivity) and soft skin, she also resembled a boy with her height being on the tall side and some facial features being more defined.

She wore a galaxy pullover (she liked it, but mainly got it because it was in style) and black jeans that were ripped up in several places from her fall, and finally, she had navy and black hightops to finish the look.

"We don't have time for you to admire yourself, human! She'll be here any second!"

"[My name is Frisk.]" She said through her hands which seem to have been a signed language, though Flowey seemed to somehow understand.

"Yeah, whatever! Just go!"

Frisk ignored him a little longer to explore the other rooms and found a tiny pot for the flower and emptied her pocket, along with Flowey, into it.

She sat on the bed after putting Flowey into the pot, but instead of immediately leaving, she felt somewhat exhausted and dizzy as she fell back into the bed in slumber holding the pot upright in her arms.

The last thing she heard was a surprised and fearful yell of her name coming from the pot she held. "Frisk?!"

/\/\/\/\/\

Please leave reviews, favorites, and follows to let me know how I did!

thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Responses to reviews lolol if you want to skip over, look for the back and forward slashes

czxw: thank you so much! I actually really appreciate when people correct me and give me pointers :P don't ever feel bad about doing so for me, okay? And yeah, guess you could say Frisk got exhausted from doing more running than she's ever done before lmao! And thank you so much!

guest; i am mi-chan; Thresha8; Nomnomasaur: thank you so much =^~^= really glad you all enjoyed it

Zypheriel: lmao I honestly added that last moment because I was uncertain if it was actually funny or not xD

Enjoy the chapter y'all!

/\/\/\/\/\

Frisk's eyes peeled open reluctantly as she smelled a sweet scent. 'Where am I..'

"About time! Get up and go before she comes back! Hurry, lazy ass!"

Frisk turned to her potted flower friend as memories flooded back in her head. "[I'm still tired..]"

"She'll eat you."

The human just nodded standing up to see a pie. She shrugged before wrapping it in a bag that was in the room and sticking it in her pocket.

Flowey gave her a baffled look as she gave him a lazy smile in return. "[I might get hungry later.]"

"Just.. hurry up."

She picked up the flower and held him close in her embrace before sneaking out the room. The flower had then instructed her to go down the stairway, which she did though flinching everytime she heard the flooring creak beneath her.

Frisk and Flowey both seemed relieved when they turned the last corner, though it was most definitely short lived. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" The familiar voice of the monster from earlier echoed to them.

Frisk quickly headed back around the corner to stay out of sight.

"Tch! Why is she here?!" Flowey growled out, earning a hand to cover his face.

Frisk glared in hopes he'd shut up, but he continued after taking a bite of her hand.

A small yelp came from the human, who immediately covered her mouth as the woman and whoever was on the other side of the door had grown silent.

"..Hey lady, you alright?"

"Yes.. Just give me a second."

"We need to kill her."

Frisk stared at the flower in a way that easily said, "I don't want to" and "I don't even want to be here."

"This world is kill or be killed! Do you not understand?!"

Frisk hurried out of the hall as she rushed to stick the potted plant in another pocket (don't judge, her pockets are huge. Have you seen her inventory size?) Completely ignoring his wishes.

"[I'm not going to fucking kill someone, alright?!]"

Flowey angrily summoned some more seed like bullets and shot them at her, though they still only seemed to annoy her further when she was pulled back by the hood.

"Child, I will not harm you."

Frisk slowly turned before signing in panic as her features looked genuine. "[I was told that demons come in many shapes and forms.]"

The monster looked confused as she watched her movements. "Why do you still flail about, my child?"

Frisk frowned deeply as she looked to the ground in frustration. This woman thing didn't know sign language.

She then pointed to herself, then the ground, this seemed to be well understood.

"You must promise that you won't try to escape."

Frisk only nodded hopefully.

She put Frisk down then proceeded to speak. "My name is Toriel, and I am the caretaker of the Ruins here."

Frisk nodded with sweat forming on her forehead as she looked down to Flowey who ducked into the pocket to stay hidden.

When Flowey noticed the look she gave him, all the flower mouthed was "Kill. Her."

"[I will not!]"

Flowey slowly crafted hand like structures with his roots before signing back to her so Toriel wouldn't hear him. "[It's kill or be killed!]"

Frisk was slightly surprised that the flower could sign back before deciding to shake her head and turned her attention back to the woman. Frisk pointed to herself, then to the huge door behind the monster.

"I will not allow you to leave."

Frisk frowned and scratched her head before pointing to the right, where Toriel immediately turned to look.

This gave the human time to slip by and run to the set of doors pushing them open with a bit of a problem as the door was heavy.

Before they (seeing as Flowey was helping push it open with his roots) could successfully open it all the way, flames appeared before them and hit Frisk where Flowey was hidden.

"FUCK!" The flower yelled attempting to extinguish itself only to spread the fire.

Frisk, noticing this, panicked and hugged the flower, which immediately extinguished the flame though it singed her.

She then pointed an accusing finger at the woman before taking the flower out and setting it a safe distance away. Frisk gave it a small smile before glaring at the monster woman.

"[You cannot just throw your damn fire everywhere!]" Frisk was going to continue, but stared at her face and immediately grit her teeth At the confusion covering her face.

"Kill her." The words repeated in her head as her anger grew inside her, but was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door behind her.

"Lady, what's going on? The sounds I'm hearing is chilling my bones."

Frisk snapped her head to the door behind her with a dim shine of hope in her eyes as she opened her mouth.

But no sound came out.

'FUCK ME!' She growled internally at herself in frustration as she banged her head repeatedly on the door.

Her actions, though short and confusing, had given Toriel a slight shock. "Could it be.."

Frisk turned to face her as she slid down the door till she lay motionless on the ground as she felt all motivation leave her body.

"My child.. is it possible that you can't speak?"

Frisk just stared at her incredulously as she stood up and furiously flailed her arms in an argumentative motion before mouthing a whole string of curse words, which had all failed to actually be voiced much to Flowey's amusement.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry.." Toriel put a hand up to her mouth in sympathy, which only made Frisk sigh in resignation as she crossed her arms with a small scowl adorning her face.

"..Lady?"

This snapped all three occupants out of the tense atmosphere that built between them.

"I.. I'm alright.. just speaking with my child."

There was silence before the person spoke again. "..you have a child?"

The human furiously shook her head as she continued her previous session of banging her head on the door.

"Well.." the woman looked to the teen who turned towards her and pointed to herself, the flower, then the door.

"If you leave.. Asgore will kill you. I promise I'll take good care of you here, and you won't have to do a single thing. I'll even learn these signs you do with your hands, and we could be like family."

It was then, that Flowey knew he was screwed. The way that the human's eyes brightened up and the way she slowly gravitated towards the caretaker of the Ruins. He had to do something.

Flowey smirked as he had his roots slither as far as they could before he accidentally tipped himself over and cursed his short roots.

Time for plan B.

He shot his pellets at her once again, only for them to bounce off like the first time, but it had caught her attention. "Frisk, I.. I need to leave this place with you"

He internally flinched at how pathetic he had managed to make himself sound. 'This had better work.'

Frisk sent the flower an exhausted, as well as confused, expression that clearly stated she didn't want to leave if she would be spoiled.

"[Can this at least wait till tomorrow?]"

'BITCH!'

"I have to warn the king of the onslaught that's headed his way!"

"[What does this have to do with me?]"

"You're the one from the prophecy." Flowey said believing what he said was a lie, but went with it anyways.

"..Child?" The two snapped their heads towards the monster, somewhat forgetting her presence. "Are you okay? It looks like you're talking to that flower.. but.."

Frisk looked at the flower in confusion. "I'm coated in magic, I look like a regular flower to her."

She sighed and signed one last thing before picking him up. "[Tomorrow.]"

"So.. everything's fine? Cause I have to read Papyrus his bed time story in a bit.."

Frisk gave a snorting sound as Toriel laughed without holding anything back. "Yes.. yes everything is fine now as long as my child stays safe."

/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry if this chapter seems very crappy cause I really wanted to finish this today haha

Well review and tell me what you think of the story and please stay following haha


End file.
